1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data storage device assemblies, and more particularly, to a data storage device assembly with a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling a conventional computer, the data storage device is typically secured to a drive bracket by using a plurality of screws. A significant drawback of this means is that the insertion and removal of screws is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver is usually required. Moreover, the screws can be accidentally lost during assembly or disassembly.
More recent developments have found other means for facilitating installation and removal of a data storage device. These include the use of sliding rails. For example, a mounting apparatus that first attaches a pair of sliding rails to sides of the data storage device by using screws, then the data storage device with the sliding rails is slidably secured to a drive bracket. However, it is often hard to slide the data storage device when the sliding rails are not properly aligned with the drive bracket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.